The present invention relates generally to systems for scanned image processing. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for linking keywords to digitized images.
With the increasing spread in electronic commerce, there has been a commensurate increase in electronic copying technology. Digital imaging technology employing electronic imaging devices such as scanners, networked digital copiers, and fax machines is now widely available. These electronic imaging devices enable users to convert paper documents into image files. However, conventional copy devices do not generally include the capability to assign keywords to the image files. Hence, users must use other means to assign keywords such as a personal computer having appropriate software.
The present keyword assignment system provides a method and apparatus for assigning keywords when the digitized image of a document is created. The keyword assignment system includes a digitizer to generate the digitized image from the input document. A keyword entry system determines a keyword to be associated with the digitized image. A linker then merges the keyword with the image file or alternatively generates linking information that associates the keyword with the digitized image. A database is provided to store the digitized image and linking information.